


Remmy Makes a Mistake

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [1]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Interspecies Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: Feeling especially lonely one night, Remmy walks the streets in a love-drunk daze. On his route is the alley behind Pandora’s Box, where he meets a very friendly hyena, who just wants to get his dick stepped on. Remmy refuses to help a brotha out, but that doesn’t stop him from getting roped into a world of anonymous hook-ups, pred-prey play, and a very excited business woman who thinks she’s found her newest rising star. Don’t call numbers given to you by perverts behind sex shops, kids.





	

I should have thrown this away the second I walked out that alley. Why I didn’t though? I honestly can’t say. I guess he just looked, eager, apologetic, maybe? Fuck, I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve ever broken a heart before, but from his look, I think that was my chance. He didn’t write his name, just a number. A phone number. Someone who could help me, he said.

I wasn’t a predophile, or gay, but a guy’s got needs, and I couldn’t afford a prostitute, or know where to find one in this police state. Can’t go five feet without seeing the red and blue of the city’s most likely to meddle. Not down here on Pack Street, anyway.

Fuck I shouldn’t be doing this. I was thinking with my dick, and I always fuck up when I do that. Remember Jennie? Okay, so you don’t remember her last name, but she was nice, and cute, and you put your dick in her and fucked it up.

My head hits my pillow, my phone hits the floor. My eyes shut. My boner is so hard it hurts. Every movement drags the tip against my sheets. I flip onto my side, now it’s pinned between the sheets and the blanket, not better. I push it straight down and lie on my stomach. Each breath rubs it up and down on the sheets, the bedspread, AND my thighs.

Fuck.

This.

I get up, walk around my apartment. It’s broad daylight, but I’m the only one awake in a five block radius. I feel tired, not just like I needed sleep, but like the whole fucking world is sitting on my shoulders, just waiting for me to drop it. My back is probably a rock solid ball of stress. Fuck, I’m going to regret this. I dial the number.

“Pred or Prey?” The voice on the other end sounds like they’ve been on a pack a day habit since they were old enough to walk.

“P-Prey.” At least I didn’t fuck that bit up too bad. There’s silence on the other end for what feels like ages.

“Species?”

“Sheep.” No more confident, but I didn’t stutter. A long pause.

“Where’d you get this number?”

“Uhm, a Hyena-“

“Okay.” They cut me off, straight to hold music. I was so fucking nervous I felt like I would burst, like I was a balloon getting carried off. That being said, before I had called I felt like a stone at the bottom of a well. Fuck, I hate having feelings.

The music cut back out and a different, feminine, voice spoke, “Male or Female?”

“Male.” Was that right? I double checked my boner, yes I was male. I closed my blinds. Why the fuck had I been walking around in the nude with those open. Someone had to been watching. Maybe they’re recording this call? Fuck I should hang up.

“Preference?”

“What?” I don’t even think I heard her.

“Sexual preference, please?” It was framed as a question, but I felt like I was looking down the barrel of a gun.

“Both, all, any. Yes.” Why the fuck had I just said that. I was straight, I liked girls. That hyena had seemed nice, but he was a guy, you can have guy friends as a guy, and not want to fuck them. I mean, I personally haven’t, but in theory you can. I’m too horny to think straight.

“Fetishes?” The voice was less terse now. Was she getting paid for this? Was this someone’s job? To ask strangers who they wanted to fuck over the phone? Did she get paid by the hour? Did she prefer idiots like me who take minutes to answer yes or no questions? I should probably say something. It’s been like fifteen seconds since she asked. My heart is pounding like two rams butting for the finest choice ass in Zootopia.

“I, um, g-,” I stopped, took a breath, and tried again, “Gloryholes, and, um, oiled.” I liked anonymity and shiny things. Sue me.

“Thank you, sir.”

“And, uh, being called sir.” I think that was the first time someone had called me sir since I was five, and goddamn did it sound good coming from her mouth. I guess I just didn’t act enough like a sir to warrant the title, and I’m justifying to myself discovering a new fetish over the phone with a stranger. Way to fucking seize the day, Remmy.

“Noted, sir.” She left a pause between the two words, exhaling heavily on the last one. It could have been sarcasm, or it could have been an attempt to get me going. My dick didn’t care, so neither did I.

“Now that we’ve got that silly paperwork out of the way, would you mind indulging my curiosity, sir?” Shit she was turning on the charm and I was falling hook, line, and sinker.

“Go right ahead.” Yeah, that sounded okayish.

“Have you ever been to the park on fifth street? Beautiful little place, lots of friendly animals there, you know.” What was she talking about?

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Oh, sir,” She tittered like a school girl. “I think you might find someone of interest to you, specifically in the southern bathroom, around, say, four tomorrow morning?”

“Uh, okay?”

“Good.” She hung up. My boner was raging harder now than it had before. What the fuck had I just agreed to?

 

I slept, somehow. I got dressed in the dark. I called into work with the last minutes on my phone for the month. I stared at the clock by my bed like I could make it go faster by sheer force of will. I rub the tired out of my eyes. I feel worse than I did yesterday. This was a mistake. A big mistake. I’m going to go to those bathrooms and I’m gonna get jumped by six guys and they’re gonna steal my kidneys and leave me to bleed out in a ditch somewhere. I should just stay inside. Call back into work, say I got over the cold.

It was three. If I wanted to get there early, stake out the place, I had to leave now. I put on my most intimidating get-up, khaki shorts and an “I Love to Hurt Animals,” wife beater. It was the catch phrase of an old wrestler I used to love, before he died from a heart attack. Some kind of irony, considering punching guy’s hearts had netted him two deaths in the ring. A black jacket went on top. A scowl and a toothpick completed the outfit. I examined the mirror to find myself looking as dumb as I felt, but I was going anyway.

I passed Al in the lobby, I didn’t need a conversation right now, ‘specially not with him.

“Damn, fluff, you out on a hit?” Al was still able to stop me with just a handful of words.

“Just going for a walk.”

“Where to?” Like you care.

“Hell, or high water, whichever I find first.” I pushed through the apartment door before he could reply.

Pandora’s was on the way to the Fifth street Park, if I’m doing something stupid, I might as well be safe. Okay, yeah, obviously the safe option was to go home, but I’m already dressed, out here, and I’d told off Al again. Fuck, that’s going to bite me in the ass. If I survive the night.

Pandora was behind the counter when I showed up. The place was kicking and it took me nearly two minutes to walk the six feet to the condom display. I grabbed my brand, Sheep XL’s, medium girth, they’d be a little snug, but I didn’t want any accidents today. Dora shouted at me from behind the counter when I went to pay, I couldn’t hear her.

“WHAT?” I was shouting but she couldn’t hear, even after cupping her ear. The tiger motioned for the backroom, tapping an aardvark in Box uniform to man the counter as she went. I followed.

“I said, finally getting lucky?” Of course that’s what ‘Dora would ask about. She cared more about my sexual health than I did.

“Probably, that or stabbed.” Something about her voice threw me off. Yah know what? It was the thump of the bass coming through the walls, causing my ears to keep ringing with each beat.

“Good kind of stabbed, I hope.” She winked at me. I tried a smile back, I wasn’t feeling it, and she could tell. “Remmy, are you going to make a mistake?”

No, I wanted to say. It would be so easy to lie to her. So very, very easy. Something was eating at the back of my mind though, so I self-fulfilling prophecied my dumb ass. “Yes.”

She blinked. “Care to elaborate?”

Fuck it. Fuck her. Fuck tonight. Fuck this whole goddamn street, and fuck me. I couldn’t deal with this. First Al, now Dora. The Universe was trying to get me to bail, might as well give it an out. “I’m going to go stick my dick in a wall and hope it doesn’t get chopped off.”

“Remmy, no, that’s,” She put a paw to her face and removed, then put it back multiple times, trying to articulate her thoughts, “That’s a terrible idea.”

“Ugh, so I’ve figured out, look,” I tried to push past her, back into the store, she body blocked me. “I have an appointment at four, and a gentleman does not keep his murderers waiting!”

“Four?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Yeah, so if you could just,” I motioned for her to scooch, she did not.

“Sheep, around here, gloryhole, four, posh fetish…” She was giving me a look, then the feeling that had been eating at me since I got here finally got the stones to kick my horniness and self-preservation to the curb to get access to the klaxon, and inform my brain what the fuck was up.

“Call me sir.” I told her, “You seemed to enjoy it last night.”

She froze, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. Got’cha.

“You can’t tell anyone,” She whispered. “I’d be ruined.” I felt like those were my lines.

“Tell me if I’m gonna get shanked tonight.”

“No, my, er,” she sighed, slumping against the door that lead back into the store, “Yeah, the hook-up service is safe, I vet everyone myself.”

“Everyone?” She almost cringed at my question, then let herself sink to the floor.

“I was going to meet you in that bathroom stall, and see what was up.” Her head found refuge in her hands. “I didn’t know it was you Remmy, and I wouldn’t have, and you wouldn’t have known it was me, I swear.”

Pandora was going to meet me, I was going to fuck Pandora, the sexiest tiger on Pack Street, hell maybe in Zootopia. God fucking damnit did I seriously just mess this up? “Look, ‘Dora, I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Really?” She blew her nose on a paper towel, and for a big pred like her, that’s a lot of nose to blow. It was extremely unattractive.

“Really.”

“Oh,” She stood up and dusted herself off. “In that case I think the two of us have to hurry along, we don’t want to be late to our mutually exclusive appointments.”

Our what now? “Ah, yeah, I just gotta,” I indicated the condoms in my hand, I hadn’t paid for them yet.

She pushed them back into me, “My treat, for being safeish.” She pulled my hoof over to the backdoor, the one I had used when Charlie and I had, uh, assisted Pandora’s business transactions previously.

The walk to the Park was fucking surreal. Pandora was almost glowing beside me, and she kept pulling out her phone, then tapping on it furiously, sending messages, or checking on the store, I guess. The park was in a prey neighborhood, so was completely deserted when we arrived. The bathrooms were way too clean to be public use, but there wasn’t a lock, so... There were three. Dora slipped to the one on the left, meaning that to be adjacent I’d have to go middle.

I froze. For the first time in days I was flaccid. What the fuck was I actually doing? I didn’t know, but I was doing it anyway. I opened the door to the middle stall. The toilets had lids on them. Why the fuck was I having sex with my best friend in the world’s swankiest public bathroom?

“Mmmm, hello, Sir.” Pandora was using the voice from the phone again. It was based on her’s but with extra purr put into every syllable. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. My dick twitched in my pants, already getting hard, just from that voice.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” I don’t know why I said that. Was I actually into this? To my right and left were taped over holes in the walls, probably big enough for me to stick my whole head through. Multi-species use, I guess.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” The Tiger purred. The tape came off in one solid piece as she poked a claw through. I could see her muzzle to my left now, barely visible from this angle. “Maybe there’s some way I can make it up to you?”

“I think there may be,” Yeah, I was actually into this. Fuck yeah, let’s be in charge of my own life for once. I whipped out my dick, getting a gasp from my audience. Yeah, that’s right, almost nine inches of sheep, untouched and pristine. Dear god I’m glad I didn’t say that out loud. I want to hit myself just for thinking it. “Uh, got any lube on you?” Didn’t want to break character, but necessity demands.

Pandora wordlessly passed a small bottle through the hole, and I applied a dollop to my tip, then rolled the condom on. Fuck, this was way too tight, why did sheep have to have pencil dicks? Power through it, Remmy, get laid first, buy proper condom sizes for round two. Now that was wishful thinking.

“Are you sure you’re a purebred sheep, Sir?” Pandora breathed heavily from her stall, part of the act no doubt. “I haven’t seen something like that before.”

“Impressed? You should be.” I brought my dick to the hole, now I couldn’t see her at all, but I felt her claw tips dance across my shaft. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before. No wonder everyone said that preds had better sex. She teased me with just her tips for several more agonizingly tantalizing moments before a clattering sound came from her stall.

“Where is that?” She muttered under her breath. Part of her fur rubbed up against me, and damn it felt good. “Oh, duh, uh, Sir?” Her voice shifted back into the high, almost naively young sounding girl. “Could you hand me back that bottle, please?”

“Too young,” I said as I handed it back. “I’m not into kids.”

She adjusted her tone as she rubbed the lube on me. “My apologies, Sir, it’s just, you have me at a disadvantage, what with neither of us knowing each other’s name, and this being the first time we’ve met.” She almost hit Bellwether there for a second, which was a strange turn-off. She was a sheep, but her pupils were all circular and junk, fucking creepy. I felt something warm and soft wrap around the tip of my dick, then work its way down.

“Oh fuck,” I whispered, “This is the best damn blowjob I’ve ever gotten.”

“Oh, Sir,” She said, very clearly for someone with a dick in her mouth. “Whatever will you say next?”

I leaned back, even with a couple inches on my side, my dick was still enjoying a very pleasant experience in her stall. Pressed up against the hole was her ass, and my dick was definitely going into her pussy. I was fucking Pandora. No foreplay, no exchange of money or promises. I was actually here, and my dick was actually in Pandora. I could name four people off the top of my head who would have legit murdered me without a second thought to get the chance at an upskirt, never mind random attachment-free sex.

“How’s the length?” I had to ask, I had never been with a bigger woman before, only a bunch who couldn’t take all I had.

“Oh, Sir,” Her voice had grown deeper, closer to normal, “If you would be so kind as to, ah,” She interrupted herself with a moan of pleasure. I allowed myself a satisfied smirk as I drug my dick out and pushed it back in. Her walls were now a furnace on my member, and the muscles constantly convulsed around me, as she balanced, or leaned, or I don’t know what, against the walls, but it felt like the world’s best steel trap.

“Faster, more?” I asked, thrusting in and out again. She had liberally applied lube earlier, and we were getting messy now. Each slap of mine deeper inside of her sent out a trickle of fluid down her thigh. I swear to remember this image until the day I die by getting run over while jaywalking because I’m remembering this instead of paying attention.

“Yes,” She groaned, pushing herself back into me. I grunted back, the fanciness of the situation was gone, now it was only about the anonymous fucking. The thrill of the public place, the unknown of what you’re getting yourself into, the hint of danger as you leave your most vulnerable parts in the hands of someone you can’t even see. It was intoxicating.

I slammed my hips against the wall, my balls felt tight, but I wasn’t ready to cum, not yet. Her pussy was a goddamn inferno as I drove back into it again and again. I pulled back a little, letting my cock almost leave her.

“Don’t tease,” She hissed from the other side. I went back in, inch by agonizingly slow inch. She hadn’t taken me to the hilt, not yet, at least. For the first time in my goddamn life, I was having sex, but I was in control. Of myself, that is. No random moans, no lines of drool, not even an unwanted buck.

I let her warmth envelope me again. The ache behind my dick increased as she shuddered around it, sending tendrils of pleasure through me. Hell yeah, I was getting off on this.

I went faster, my thrusts making a rhythm just for the two of us. She was gasping with every hit now, but had pulled away. That wouldn’t do.

“Push into me.” The command came out through clenched teeth, my hooves fought at the wall in front of me. I needed something to grab, a tit, a tail, a lock of fur to yank to get my point across. I settled with thrusting harder. Her vagina was closing down on me, trying to milk a cock that hadn’t cum. I looked down at my member, pink, slick, shining from her juices, nine inches long, and still the last two were bone dry. Disgusting performance. I should have cum twice from her already, but I was doing all the work here.

“I said,” I pulled out, eliciting a surprised gasp. “Push into me.” Silence. “Present yourself.” The command was in my voice, but in a harsh, cold tone, like I was executing a war criminal. It was entirely free of empathy or remorse. Silence again, but then she pushed herself up to the hole, almost through it. I inspected my work. Her pussy was red, stretched, and dripping freely. “Good, now I will mount you again, and this time,” I punctuated my words by rubbing a rough hoof over her clit. “You will take all of me. Do you understand?”

“Y-oooooh,” She began, but her reply turned into a guttural moan as I pressed harder on her girl.

“Answer me.” That one was quiet, low, menacing. I had felt in control earlier. Was I? Who was this turning Pandora into a puddle of barely responsive animal instincts? It wasn’t me, it was Sir.

“Yes,” She gasped out, wriggling hard against me, driving more and more sensation into her.

“Good.” I placed my dick at her entrance, and skipped the long process of driving into her, thrusting half of my length in a great move, driving it deep, but not as deep as I wanted.

“At your pace,” That was me, not Sir. I was still here. Still cognizant enough to know that I was too big for her, even her. I hoped she could prove me wrong. We rocked forward until the meeting of my dick and her vagina was in her court. I leaned against the wall for the final time, letting her work her way down and up my shaft. With each push backwards she gained a few more millimeters.

“Okay,” I heard from the other stall. It was quiet, almost inaudibly. “You can do this, Dora, just bite the pillow and think of home.” She pulled forward until there was a measly two inches inside of her, then whispered, “God, I’m gonna be walking funny tomorrow.” She slammed herself back, impaling herself fully onto me. I stood like a statue as that sweet, final release neared, a small smiled played across my face as I closed my eyes and turned upwards, letting the feeling of finally having my entire dick inside her take me away.

Then it was gone. My dick was cold, and a loud thump came from her side. I pulled back, peeking through the hole. Pandora was on the ground, breathing heavily, a look of pure bliss on her face. “Uh, you okay?” Yeah, that was my normal voice. Kind of squeaky, unsure of itself, started each sentence with a filler. Hello Remmy, goodbye Sir.

The tiger chuckled, then slowly sat up. Her face was a run of mascara, and her lip stick had been smeared down her chin nearly to her neck. She looked like she had been face fucked by a platoon.

“More than okay, Remmy.” So much for the anonymity clause. “Ooooh, boy, wow.” She panted for a couple breaths, tried to stand, thought better of it, and pivoted herself to sit on the toilet lid. “God damn, fluff, where have you been hiding all my life?”

“So it WAS good for you then?” Cliché, but practical.

“Ha! I ran out of fingers to count on before I ran out of orgasms.” She leaned back with a satisfied sigh, spreading her legs, letting her musk waft its way to me. I hadn’t noticed in the moment, but the bathroom was now thick with the stuff. My boner thumped heavily on the wall, so hard it was painful. “What about you?” She asked.

“Um, it was fine.” How do you tell a literal sex goddess that you spent twenty minutes in her pussy and didn’t finish?

“Fine?” Her brow furrowed. “I should be offended, I usually get spectacular or life-changing.” She leaned forward, glaring at me through the hole. “Fine’s a new one.”

“Oh, well, it wasn’t you, nothing wrong with you.” Go for the shot, “I just didn’t cum.” And off the rim into the bleachers.

“What? No.” She said it so nonchalantly, but her face betrayed an unfamiliar nervousness. “You had to have, I swear like five times.” I didn’t reply. “Okay, three, three at least. I was too preoccupied to get an accurate count.” She turned away, and sniffed grandly. It was still extremely unattractive. Then she turned to me and reached for the hole. “Let me see that dick.”

I pulled back, unsure of where this was going. “No, no it’s fine, I was just kidding. I totally came, like, six times.” Smooth as gravel in your swimsuit.

“Let me see your dick, Remmy.” She was right up against the hole now, poking her paw through, grasping at me.

“No, I think that’s a bad idea.”

“Dick, now!” That’s the Pandora I know. I reluctantly turn towards her, my stiffy still at full mast, condom still tight around it. I placed it in her paw and she felt the tip, still as semen-less as the day it had been made. “Son of a bitch.” She whispered, then pulled me closer. I bleated in surprise as her other hand shot through, grasping at, and then fondling my balls. Her tongue was attacking my dick, and yeah, totally different feeling. Like sandpaper, but wet, and angry, and actually it felt great. She took the first couple inches in her mouth and sucked like there was no tomorrow.

It felt good, yeah, but if I wasn’t going to cum when she had hilted me, then- Oh no.

Her paw on my taint was working its way backwards, her claws pulling at my wool as they searched. I tried to pull away, but she had a firm grasp on my dick with her other paw and held me in place. She found my asshole, and with one smooth motion, extended in a claw and swirled it around.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” I bleated as I came the hardest I’d ever in my life. This was different than a hoof, or even vaginal. This was a deep feeling that swelled up from my ass and circled through my balls and finally ran along every inch of my dick. It felt like my entire lower body had just been dipped into warm soup and my legs started shaking. The white stuff kept flowing. This wasn’t multiple orgasms like my partner had enjoyed, this was one long wave that I was surfing to the ends of the earth.

“Doooooora,” I thumped my hoof against the wall, my voice shaking in time to my knees. She popped her claw out, and let me slump down onto the toilet. I was out of breath, and felt completely drained. I looked down at my member, but the condom was missing.

“Oh fuck, Dora, did it come off?”

“Mmm? The condom? No, I grabbed it when you finished.” She sounded smug. I guess removing a condom without even the wearer realizing it was something to be smug about. My legs felt like jelly. My dick ached from how hard I had fucked her. She had whipped out her phone again, and the bright flash jolted me back to reality.

“Dora, are you taking pictures?”

“Ummm, maybe?”

“Holy, shit, that is so not okay!” I didn’t need my dick on the internet! Not when it’s attached to me slumped over in a public bathroom.

“It’s just of the condom. You came like an actual boatload, here.” She shoved the rubber back through the hole. There was a good inch of semen at the end, in a happy little ball. In porn it would have been laughable, but that amount from real sex, well, I guess that was worth recording. “Besides,” She continued, “You can’t see either of our faces in the rest of them.”

“Rest of them?” I inquired weakly. I didn’t like where this was going.

“You know, in the act.” Fuck. “I got a real good one of your dick when you did the whole ‘hilt me,’ power trip.” Double fuck. “Which was pretty fucking hot, to be honest.” Oh, okay. “Not my thing, but I know just the guy who would love being ordered around by you.” That sounds nice, wait, what?

“Um, Dora, what are you talking about?”

Her sigh summed up my entire life experience with women. Dumber than a box of rocks, thy name is Cormo.

“Look, Sheep, I’m going to call you Sheep now, so you get used to it, because that’s what they’re going to call you, because they want actual anonymity.” Sheep it was then. “Your face is eight out of ten, even when you just rolled out of bed, but your personality is three when you’re being funny, and a solid one point five when you’re not.” Um, ouch. I guess? “But that dick, though,” She whistled, “That dick turns it up to fucking eleven.”

“Aaand?” I prompted.

“And that means you’re my new toy.” I could live with that, hell I could die with that. “And I’m a good girl, Remmy.” Someone knocked at the door to the outside. Oh fuck. “And good girls share.” First came a squeak, then a scratching drag of someone forcing the portcullis of my own private sexual depravity den open.

“Fuck me,” I whispered.

“That’s the plan,” Replied Pandora.

“Uhm, Boss, what am I doing here?” Asked Avo from outside the thin plastic divider that protected my social life from ending forever.

“Right stall is open, dear,” She purred back.

**Author's Note:**

> “If a stranger asks you to step on their dick in an alleyway behind the CVS, step on his dick, because he probably had to work up a lot of courage to ask you. Also, it’s good for the GDP.” Ronald Reagan, 2077, probably
> 
> I might continue this, but if I do, don’t expect regular updates, or anything close to my normal quality of writing. This was an abandoned fic that I resurrected when/ztg/ wanted remdora. Panmy? Remdora sounds like a shark name, but Panmy sounds like a Chinese restaurant. Remmyxpandora it is!


End file.
